Michael: The Child with Courage
by TheFireBuizel
Summary: michael is a good kid, with a bad mother and a horrible life. all he wants is to be part of a family and have a pokemon of his own. will their be a light shining upon his life and get his wish, or will he have to end it all by using the only way out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. It's the fire buizel here. Anyway after reading a couple of Christmas stories, I noticed that the stories are mostly about humor. This one is dramatic and a hurt/comfort. Anyway I don't own Pokemon, only my OC. This in fact is my first story, so it would help if you can review it. Please? Enjoy!**

Remember the time you were playing in the snow, throwing snowballs at your friends or family members? What about baking gingerbread and sipping cocoa or hot chocolate next to a warm fireplace? Caroling with family members or friends? Yes indeed, Christmas will change the lives of people for the fact that it's time to give and receive. But for poor Michael, none of that was EVER going to happen. He instead is living in a cardboard box, with no food or water. Shivering because he only was wearing shorts. You may ask, why would this happen, it's almost Christmas? To tell the truth, none of this was supposed to happen. It all happened for one reason, let's go back and see why….

December 24, 11:55 pm

It started out in the hospital. A man was in the room with his wife.

"Come on honey you can do it." Said Abraham. He was sitting by his wife, Maria. Maria was laying on the bed, a doctor beside her. "ma'am, if you cannot do this, we won't be able to reach the child, causing to suffocate. He said.

"Why must this be so difficult?" Maria said, screaming from the pain. Abraham went to check on the kids. He left the room and went to the lobby, where four girls were waiting on a bench. "Is mommy going to be ok?" said the younger sister. "She is fine, just waiting a little longer and the baby girl will be with us, along with your mother. " "Really, I always wanted another sister." Said the oldest sister joyfully. All of the girls nodded in agreement. The doctor came out of the room. He went to Abraham and said "it's done; the baby is in the next room." Abraham went and opened the door to see his wife.

"Are you ok? He said, holding her hand. "I'm just glad we can finally get to take our little girl home. "As they were both taking, the nurse enters. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!" Abraham and Maria are shocked. "What? It's not a girl?" "No, it's a healthy baby boy. You will be able to pick him up tomorrow." "Can we please have a moment to talk?" the nurse left with the child in her hands. "What are we going to do; I don't want to raise a boy? I wanted to have a beautiful baby girl." "I wanted that too Maria. But what god gives us is what we receive." "Well how about if we just leave him here? No one will claim him and we can still be a family with all girls." "Maria, as much as would agree, we can't leave him here, once you leave they will make you take the baby with him." "But Abraham…." "It will be ok Maria." "Ok then…." Maria said with disappointment. Then there was a moment of silence. "I'll go tell the girls and drive them home. "He said. He kissed his wife goodbye and left the room. The nurse came back and gave the child to Maria. Then she left the room. It was 12:20 am. She was muttering to herself. "I don't like the idea of raising a boy." She stated, looking down at the child. "I never wanted you to be a boy; I wanted a girl, a girl so I can communicate with when older. I was supposed to have 5 girls, celebrate Christmas with my family. All I wanted for Christmas was to be a happy mother with 5 children. And what do I got?" she stopped, drank some water, and took a deep breath. "I got you. I'm now stuck with you." The baby was still sleeping, sighing a little. "Well, when you can finally see, I will not treat you as my own. You are a dream killer. My only chance of happiness, now destroyed in a million pieces, why? Because you had to be born!" her cell phone rang, she picked it up.

"Hello?" "Hi sis, it's Mariah. How's the baby." "The baby is fine." "Good, tomorrow is Christmas morning; you can celebrate your first year with your new baby." "Yeah, ok, listen I got to go, nurse is calling me." Maria lied. "Oh, ok, I'll call you in the morning." She said, and she hung up. Even if my other children like you, even if my family loves you, even if Abraham loves you, I will NEVER find an interest in you. If I could I would get rid of you right now! Then I would just adopt a girl. Everything would be ok, well except for you. But what do I care, you killed my dream, you're lucky you can't see or hear. But when you have your first birthday, I promise their will be hell upon you." and with that, Maria grabbed the pills from the table, took some, and fell asleep, the baby was silent , but was sleeping on the bed far from the mother...

**That's it for the first chapter. Its short I know, but every writer has to start somewhere. I'll will write longer chapters and update ad much as I can. Merry Christmas and happy holidays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the 2nd chapter. This one is much longer than the first. Took me awhile but here it is! I don't own Pokemon and all that. This chapter contains language and some other stuff too. Please R + R (read and review). **

**Chapter 2: my Mistake**

**Michael's pov 16 years later**

"If you don't finish cleaning on time, I will hit you hard in the head until you're in a never waking coma!" she shouted at me. I began to scrub the bathroom floor faster. "You call that working you stupid bastard. I bet a When I come back i better see that floor shine, or else you'll be cleaning the bathroom floor with your tongue!" she raged, and then she left. Checking for the coast being clear, i sighed with relief, but still began to scrub. I am Michael. I am 15 years of age. I live with a mother that doesn't enjoy me being in her life. I have to follow her orders, not ask for anything, stay quiet when beaten, and especially, never ask for food or water. All these thing always seem to make her angry. I never did understood why she should always pick on me, or treat me like a slave instead of a family member. I was sometimes terrified to even look at her. I got chills everytime I heard her voice. And then I would get beaten for stuff I mostly didn't do.

Today was 5 days until Christmas Eve. Where things would try to be calm for me. I finished and I stood up. Looking in the mirror, my once white hair was now covered in red blots, my eyes were burnt from the fact my mother would mace me, I haven't bathed in years because my mother wouldn't let me shower . I had clothes so old that the blue shirt I am wearing in now is pale gray. Whenever there were guest in the house, I would stay in the room and my mother would tell whoever came to visit that I was out. I wasn't allowed to hear music, each television, or even get a glass of water without her permission (so basically I get a drink once every two weeks. Basically I no freedom. But I wasn't mad at her for any of that stuff. I was angry when the pass 6 years, I had an uncle named victor. He was a nice person, always came to see me. He would ask me how I was, and how I was feeling. He didn't know I was being abused. He just thought I would always get in accidents and injure myself (its the lie my mother tells everyone). victor would always send me a poke ball with a Pokemon inside. I, of course, didn't know this. So when ever I would ask my mother who that was for, she would say "this is something i will give to an orphan at the shelter, it will be a present that would make a child happy." this of course I never knew that it was my gift she was holding. "oh ok, is their anything for me?" "why on earth will their ever be anything for you?" "well I have been good this year..." "good, ha! You are the worst child a mother could ask for! What good have you done this year that makes you deserve a gift?"

"Well I..." I stopped. I didn't do anything good. I didn't do anything bad either. All I wanted was a gift. I Pokemon of my very own. I wanted one since I was ten, I also wanted to go to school. I wanted to get away from the house, since my father is always working; I was left alone with her. Everyone one of my sisters started their journey. I was denied this privilege for reasons unknown. So not only did she make my life miserable, she denied my ONLY way to escape from her. Today was the day my mother throws her party; she gets to eat all she wants, socialize, and drink while I was stuck in the room. Since the party didn't start for another hour, I sneaked down to possibly munch on the food I can get. As I walk to the kitchen. I noticed a ginger bread house. This gingerbread house was from my aunt sally; my mother never makes any sweets. Decorated in yellow frosting, gingerbread children outside the house, candy covered the walls and roof, and the sweet aroma you can inhale. My mouth began to water as the sugar sweet bread was calling for me, begging for a taste. My stomach began to growl. I would normally ignore it, but hunger ended up getting the best of me. I chomped on the ginger bread house, even eating the left over scrapes on the table. I went to the fridge, and took out the carton of milk, chugging some instead of grabbing a glass. I was delighted that I had a full stomach for the first time.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!" I jumped; I turned around to see my mother, enraged. "THAT WAS SUPPOST TO BE FOR THE VISITORS, NOT FOR YOU UGLY ASS. NOW GO AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I wanted to go, but cowering away isn't going to solve anything. So I stood up. Its time I get respect.

"No."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID NO!"I shouted at her. "ITS TIME I DESEVED SOME RESPECT! I WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE A FAMILY MEMBER, NOT A FUCKING SLAVE, OR EVEN A PET! ALL I WANT IS SOME HAPPYNESS! AND WHEN THE HELL CAN I HAVE IT!" at that moment she lost it. She grabbed a knife form the table and she ran up and stabbed my leg. I screamed, and fell in the floor; she grabbed a belt, held on to my hair, and started to smack my face with the belt. "NEVER IN MY HOUSE SHALL YOU EVER SHOUT AT ME!" she screamed. I grabbed a hold of the belt and shoved it at her, her fist hit her face. She lost her balance and she hit her face on the wall, falling to the ground. She was unconscious. Not even a minute has passed by, but I only new one thing….. I was SCREWED!

Ii wrapped a towel and put in my mouth. Then in my mind I counted from 3 to 1. 3, 2, 1, I tried to pull the knife, but the pain was intense, I almost passed out. So instead I stood up, holding on to the counter. I then limped to the closet in the hallway. I grabbed a backpack that said: INCASE YOU FUCK UP BIG TIME. Before leaving I opened a box, inside was the necklace the shape of a heart. It had six color stones in. one for every family member. My stone was on their when my father gave it to my mother, but she took a hammer and broke off my stone. I put the necklace in my pocket, I also took an empty poke ball that my mom was about to give to an 'orphan'. So I opened that door and left the house. I didn't care where I was going to go, but all I knew if I could never go back. I'm going to be a runaway, and I'm pretty sure no one was ever going to give a damn….

**Ok that's it for chapter two. I will try to update and give longer chapters. Anyway, I hope you all have a good Christmas. Al least everyone should deserve one…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! So sorry it took so long. Had some problems, so I made this chapter longer. So ill spare the details by saying I don't own Pokemon… (That's it). My apologies. please R+R!**

Grabbing along the fence, I limped as best as I could. Leaving though the front door and on the sidewalk will draw too much attention to the neighbors. So I left thought out the alley. The snow was freezing cold and it got my socks wet. I didn't grab my shoes because I never have own any. I passed my trash can when I noticed something was moving from a box. I went up to it and opened it. And it was a buizel. His paw was cut open, he was bleeding, and he had tape covering his mouth. Questions were running though my mind. What happened? Who did it? When did it happen? And why? He looks so innocent; I don't think he would do anything. "This might hurt." I said. I ripped the tape off his mouth. He did yell, but he later settled down. "I got to take you to the Pokemon center." I said, picking him up. But he refused, he instead squirmed, and when he was free, he took off, running up north. I was walking at a very slow pace, but I started to follow him. "Wait up!" I said, he still kept going, but I was following. I didn't know why he was running, but I couldn't leave him there to die off.

Taking me no more than five blocks, I finally caught up to him. He ran and slipped on some ice, hitting his face on the cement. His nose gushing blood. I picked him up once again. I grabbed a towel from my backpack and wrapped his nose. The towel now stained in red, but at least the oozing was slowing down. "You see? I wasn't trying to hurt you?" I said. He was still frightened, but he was a little bit calmed. "Come on. Let me take you to a center now." I said. I waited five minutes for a bus stop, and then the bus showed up. The driver gave me a puzzled look; I put in one dollar in the coin slot. I took a seat all the way in the far back.

There was no one in the bus, which means there is no one giving me looks or saying something insulting. "Thanks for helping me out there." I heard someone say. I looked down at buizel, still a little bit weak. "No problem." I answered. "You're not surprised that I can talk?" "Not really, hell I wouldn't be surprised if you could fly. I care about you and your safety." I said. Looking at him i noticed he was weak, so I took an Oran berry from my backpack. "Where did you get the berry?" he said weakly. "it was from my mother's berry patches. I took some berries when I was locked outside and she wouldn't open the door until dad came. She made me lie to him that I was outside because I wanted to be." I said. "Take the berry, you need the energy." I said. He took it and bit it, he then spit it out. "What wrong? Is the berry terrible?" "No, have you ever had one of these? They taste bitter to me." he said. "Do you at least feel better?" "A little bit, thanks. So anyway, what happened to you…?" He paused. "Michael. My name is Michael." "I like your name. Anyway what happened to you?" "I was going to ask you the same thing." I replied. " i asked first." "ok... It all started when..." and I explained everything about my mother. I didn't spare details about her. I told him about my father and my sisters. How my mother abused me, how I went hungry because I never eaten in 6 months, I had to survive on stolen food. how complains always made her frustrated. God, I even told him how much I hated her.

"woah! How did you make it through all that and not end up dead?" he asked after the long explanation. "my father was kind enough not to sent me away, even though my mother insisted. He never did abuse me, hr would just offer simple punishments like no tv for a week or go to the basement for a few hours. It was better when I was with my father."

The bus stopped, I walked off the bus and entered the Pokemon center.

"welcome to the Pokemon... Oh! What happened here?" asked nurse joy, eager for an answer.

"he is injured and weak. I tried to get him here as fast i could." "Let me have a look at him." She said. I handed her the buizel; the expression on her face didn't change.

"I'm afraid the simple pokeball healing won't help him, he need surgery for his paw injury, and needs to rest for his other injuries. It will cost money though." "How much?" I asked. She looked at me. "I'm afraid I need to speak with your parents for the money."

"You don't have too; I have the money right here."I said, taking out a stack of cash." She grew impatient. "Why can't I talk to your parents? I just want to know why?'

I had to think fast, not only will she not help him, but she could call officer jenny, and she will take me back to my house. And life will be over for me if I'm handed to my mother. "You want the truth? Ok...I AM AN ORPHAN! I DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS! CAN'T YOU TELL BY MY APPEARANCE? I HAVE TO STEAL FOOD, AND WORK FOR A LOW PAY BECAUSE I GOT NO SUPPORT. "I looked around, people were all staring at me, I knew I was making a scene .I EVEN CAME HERE LOOKING LIKE THIS TO HELP THIS POKEMON! BUT I CAN SEE YOU WILL NOT HELP HIM AT ALL! YOUR SUPPOST TO BE NURSE JOY, THE NURSE WHO HELPS POKEMON, AND THIS ONE IS DYING RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO KEEP SOME DIGNITY OK! THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY?" I shouted, and I began to cry. Tears falling from my burned up eyes up to my bruised cheek.

"No, don't cry! I didn't mean to get you upset. I'll tell you what. Since you really care about him, I'll be able to have him healed and healthy tomorrow, and there's no charge. I'll even give you a free room here so you can keep an eye on him." "really?" i said, sobbing. "Yeah, now here, this is the room key you will need for your free room. You hold him on for a minute, I'll go get chansey." And with that, she went through a pair of doors. Buizel looked at me suddenly and whispered "you're not an orphan, but I'm impressed. How were you able to come up with a good lie?" "My life has been full of abuse and lies. It's about time I started using some of them. That way it doesn't look like my life was a loss." I said back. Chansey came up and I put buizel in the cart. "I'll visit you first thing tomorrow, ok?" I said. He didn't have enough time to reply, as chansey took him away, I began to wonder how dad was doing….

**Normal point of view**

Abraham was pulling on to the driveway. He didn't seem to have good day at the office. He mumbled to himself, turned off the engine, grabbed his keys, and slammed the door to the car, the alarm followed after that. He pushed a button and the car alarm stopped. He began to talk to himself when walking to the house.

"What another horrible day at work! Who the hell mixes up work papers from copy papers? Ow! That extra shift pain is staring to kick in. dumb bastard! The day seemed to go on forever, but I'm glad I get to see Maria and Michael." He was walking up the sidewalk to the house when he notices the door was open, and a blood trail was leading from the house to the alley. "What the hell?" he said. He walked into the living room, following the trail. He then walked into the kitchen, where he happened to see Maria. She was still lying down on the floor. "Maria…what is she….Michael!" he went and searched the basement (that's where Michael slept.) He looked in the bedroom, bathroom, everywhere. There was no sign of Michael. He grabbed a glass of water and poured it on Maria, Waking her up instantly. She took a deep breath; she turned and saw her husband.

"Maria, what happened? Where's Michael?" he said. She didn't speak. "Maria, where the hell is our son?" she looked at him, and started to cry. Abraham the looked down upon on her. "Hey hey, I didn't mean to upset you….." "It's not that, it's about Michael." he looked puzzled, but helped her up and to the sofa. "What happened?" "She took a deep breath. "Michael… he attacked me."

"WHAT!" he shouted. "I said Michael ATTACKED me, I tried to tell him that a poke ball I was going to donate was for him. I told him it was for the orphans. He then went into the kitchen; he grabbed a knife and stabbed himself in his leg."

"That doesn't sound or even look like him!" "I know dear, I thought he was possessed my Satan or something. He then punched me for no reason, I was knocked out and that's all I remember." "I don't know if I should feel angry, upset, or frighten. Look, Michael is somewhere out there. If we can find him, we can talk, and we SHOULDN'T punish him for his actions." "Ok, should I call officer jenny and the police?" "That will not be needed. Knowing my only son, he couldn't have traveled that far." He said. He stepped outside, walking toward the alley, following the bloody trail. . He kept going and he was shocked. He walked 4 blocks from his house, the trail of blood was leading up to 7 blocks during the alleys and it kept continuing. Wow was he proven wrong….

**Meanwhile…**

Maria grabbed her cell phone. Looking through her contacts she called up her youngest daughter who was only 17 and still a trainer. She called up her daughter sally…..

"Hi mom!" said sally. "Hi sweetie, listen I need to talk to you." "Sure, what is it?" "You know your brother Michael? Well he… how do I put this….Michael injured me." "He did what!" 'He injured me; he punched me in the face, stabbed himself in his leg, and ran off." "Mom that's terrible." "I know, he's runoff somewhere, I want you to go and find him. And bring him back home, I "miss him" so much and I want him here." "Sure mom, I'll talk to him and bring him back." "Thank you sweetie." Maria said, and she hung up. She then called up officer jenny. "Hello officer jenny?" "I have a runaway child." "Excuse me?" "I have a child, he ran away." "What's your address? I'll be over so I can get more information." "Its 1069 maple street." "Don't worry madam. I'll be on my way." And she hung up. 'I hope you're out enjoying yourself you motherfucker, because once I get my hands on you, you will be enjoying hell at my own satisfaction.' And with that, she went and stared to prepare coffee and ways to completely destroy his ways of happiness and joy. She needed to kill time before her "child" arrived, where her real fun shall begin…

And that ends chapter 3. Sorry for the wait. I had internet problems. But I will update faster since its working again. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Anyway whether you liked it or not, Please R+R! happy new years people! Thanks and peace!


	4. sorry for your loss

Chapter 4 finally shows up (a little late though.) anyway i Don't OWN Pokémon, never had owned it in the first place. I just enjoy writing about it. Please R+R!

**The next day….**

I woke up and left the center. Since I was in the city, I went to go change my appearance. There were some shops, cafes, miscellaneous stores. All of scuff I wanted as a kid. Well first things first, I went to look for a new outfit. Trainers in the store teased me once I walked in. Because I wasn't like one of them; one trainer event followed me while I was looking for something….

"Hey kid, are you lost? Because I'm pretty sure the dumpster is by the alley." He said to me. I went into a different section, but he still followed me. "If you looking for spare change, I'll give you some to buy soap." He said. He was accompanied by a lucario, who kept laughing. The comments he made were just plain retarded. I ignored the remark and kept looking at the pair of blue jeans and a dark colored shirt. "Hey, look what's on his leg. You like to cut yourself don't you? I guess mommy saying not to play with knifes wasn't shit to you." 'Actually it's the opposite dumbass, a knife was my first toy as a child douche bag.' I thought. However the lucario being a psychic heard what I said.

'You better take that back.' He stated. 'Was that a threat? If it was im sorry but you suck at those.' 'im serious...' "Ok, I'm sorry your trainer doesn't know shit about me." I said. "You better watch yourself man…". "No, you watch yourself; you don't know who you're messing with." "Ok you asked for it, lucario use…" but I grabbed a bat from the shelf and slammed the bat at the face of the Pokémon. He dropped to the floor; his jaw all jagged (messed) up. Then taking the bat I smashed the lucario head, hitting it until the skull could crack. Blood was on the floor, walls, ceiling, and on my face. He wasn't dead, but he was badly injured. 'you know, if your trainer would just shut the fuck up, none of this would happen now would it?' I told the lucario darkly. "No! Please. Leave him alone! I won't bother you anymore!" he said, begging me not to kill him. He was showing a sign of weakness. I dropped the bat at his feet. Then I grabbed the clothes and walked away. The trainer then took the bat and tried to swing at my head. But thanks to my mother, I quickly dodged and upper cut him on his chin, making him bite into his lip. He then went to the lucario, but I kicked him in his head. Then he laid their unconscious, but alive. I didn't bother to pay for the items I had; the cashier clerk looking horrified just wanted me out of the store….

Arriving back to the Pokémon center, I went up to my room, where I happened to see the healthy and yet lazy buizel sitting on the sofa, watching television. "Hey dude, where were you? You were suppose to visit me remember?" "You look fine; besides, I was delayed because of some problems." "What problems? And why is their blood on your face and shirt?" "Well, I was too busy exploring the stores, cafes, you know like sightseeing, oh! And I kicked a guy's ass." "You beat up a guy?" "Well he kept bothering me, he had a lucario with him, so I took out the anger I had on the Pokémon." "Why?" "Mostly I told him not to push it, but he ignored, I kicked both their asses, and the store clerk wanted me out. And I got these clothes without paying. If I'm scaring you sorry." I said, noticing a terrified face replacing his once happy smile.

"Hey dude, I'm kind of feeling hungry since they let me out of the center. Can we go get something to eat?" "Sure, let me go shower first." I said, heading to the bathroom. "Ok, I'll go and watch TV while you finish." Heading for the bathroom, I closed the door, took of my shirt, and stared at the mirror. The scars and bruises were still there from the years I was with my mother. I also had a burn mark on the side of my shoulder for when my mother would like to 'brand' me for the hell of it. I removed the rest of my clothes, turned the knobs and started to step in. at first I just washed and lathered myself in soap. But then the water on my face felt…..refreshing! Like most of the misery was slowly rinsing away. And all the dirtiness from my body was now washing down the drain, revealing a person I never intended to know. I turned off the water, drying myself with the towel. Then after wrapping around my waist, I looked into the mirror one last time. The dry blood washed off, I didn't smell like shit (that's how m mother would express my foul odor), the red blots from my hair was gone, and although some scars were visible, The Michael I knew was gone. The new person looking at me was a new Michael, and I liked it.

I opened the door and went out the bathroom. I grabbed the bag full of clothes from the store. It was a dark black shirt, blue jeans, green boxers, some black and white sneakers, And a nice green and white cap. I went back in the bathroom and changed. I opened the door and stepped out with my new outfit. "How do I look?" I asked suddenly. "You look great, but you still need that knife out of your leg." He answered back. To be honest, I forgot about the knife in my leg, I didn't feel pain when I walked. I didn't even feel pain at all when I showered, but I still need it removed. "Well while we go and get something to eat, ill pass by a drug store and buy something for the knife removal ok?" "Doesn't hurt you when you walk with that knife in you?" "A little, but hey, I feel fine." He nodded in agreement as we left the room. Then leaving the center, hoping to get something to satisfy our hunger...

**Meanwhile**...

"was their any news about officer jenny?" asked Abraham. "no, their still searching for your son sir." answered a police man. He wore the natural officer uniform, he was holding a large coffee with no doughnuts, he was armed and ready to serve, he even had a name tag that read, John. "hey John, bring mr. Abraham over here, officer jenny has to talk to him."John immediately followed the other officer, Abraham followed John. officer jenny then took one look at Abraham. "Abraham their is no easy way to say this. But we all think that your son was killed." "come again?" said Abraham. "we took these pictures of the blood trail. They led up to the side of the road. My guess is that Michael tries to cross the road, their was a car that didn't see him, and well... You know the rest."

Abraham took a look at all the pictures. They were all from the trail that he followed. The last picture ended with a blood puddle now mixed with the snow. "We think that the driver took his body and buried it somewhere. I'm sorry Abraham, but im afraid your son isn't coming home. " she said. Then all of the police officers, including jenny, got in there cars and left. They didn't even wish him a merry Christmas. 'Sorry for your loss' was written all over the back of the pictures. Abraham began to tremble. His only son was now gone, killed and buried somewhere where he will have no chance of finding. He picked up his cell, and called up Maria to tell her the news...

The phone rang and Maria noticed it was get husband. She answered it with no greeting...

"Maria, I have horrible news. The police believe that Michael was killed." "killed how?" she answered back, again their was no feeling in her voice. " they believe that he was killed by a car. Must have ran him over. And they believe the owner took his body and buried it. They even have evidence of the incident." "oh that's horrible. I can't believe he's gone. Honey, I might need some time alone here, would you mind if you go somewhere for about 20 minutes, maybe even more, I just can't accept the fact." "ok Maria, I'll be at the bar by pane street." "ok then." she said, and she hung up.

"I can't face the fact...that Michael is out of my life! Thank you Jesus, god, death, or whoever did that. That pain in my ass is finally gone. If only his death was on his birthday or new years. That would be something WORTH celebrating." Once again she looked around. "He was killed by a car; well all I can say is that my son was a complete dumbass. I really should thank the person who ran him over." she looked around. "Well, I believe I earned a relaxing bubble bath. Following by Champaign and a delicious meal." She prepared a meal to herself first. Putting out a delicious steak, a bottle of the finest wine in the country. She first gave thanks. "Dear lord, bless the person who killed my son a merry Christmas, bless Michael for having a horrible death and being out of my life, and bless that I still have my 5 dauthers and my husband." After saying grace, she began to eat her meal without a care in the world…..

**Well that's it for chapter 4. Wow, that mother is a complete _-_ (you finish the sentence). Oh well, that's her….**

**Anyway chapter five coming soon! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, it has been MONTHS since I updated this, and for those who have been waiting long enough. You have the right to be pissed, you have the right to discontinue reading this, and you have the right to kick my ass (do not try because I fight Back… lol). Therefore, if I still have _**anyone **_reading this, I apologize. Sorry X (times) 10^100.

It was after 10 pm, but I was still browsing around to find a place to eat. It was a little quiet at first, life is quaint sometimes. You can never expect what you would find once you step into the cold, cold surface of the world. One minute. Throughout all my childhood, all I felt was agony, just feeling like a scapegoat to my mother's behavior and problems. Now I find someone abandoning a very injured pokemon, who perhaps had nothing to do with the trainer.

Anyway, with the buizel all healthy and healed up, going to eat was like a surprise celebration for him cheating death. We searched until we found a nice restaurant that catered to both Pokemon and humans. The waiter did look puzzled to see two guys asking for a table, but hey, both of us came here to eat. As we both found a table, a waitress came by to take our order. Since I haven't been to the restaurant before, I didn't know what to order.

"Welcome. How are you both today?" she said with a huge grin on her face. She began to set down two glasses of water and she brought some soup. "The soup is on the house. Anyway, it's actually nice to finally have a couple show up without the embarrassment other couples have."

I was completely baffled by what she said, but the smile on her face told me it must have been a compliment. I took a sip of my water and looked at the menu. So many choices of food I haven't even heard about. Like this thing called a hamburger. What is it? In addition, the thing called fries. Back at home, all I got was some bread and piece of ham. And that was if I wasn't caught. Studying the menu, I saw one item I did recognize, soda.

"What are you having?" I asked Buizel.

"I don't know what are you having?" He sounded clueless as I was.

The waitress noticed the problem. "May I give a suggestion?"

"That would be helpful. Anything good here?" I asked her.

"Well, today we have a special for two. It's a spaghetti and bread dinner for two. It's quite a romantic dinner, I'm sure it will be perfect for the two of you." said the waitress smiling. I just nodded my head. All I understood was food for two. I didn't know what she was taking about, but the lack of my education isn't my fault.

"And bring some sodas please if you don't mind. Any kind will do." I told her. She smiled, took away the menus and left both of us on the table.

"Hey, do you know what she was talking about?" I asked Buizel.

"What do you mean?" he asked, he just started to eat the soup the waitress left.

"I mean the 'nice to finally have a couple show up without the embarrassment'. What did that mean?"

"Beats me, Hey can I have your soup?" He asked me nicely. Without hesitating, I just handed him the chucky yet creamy soup. He began to devour it in seconds.

Then I started to notice the other people around me. Some were just staring at me; others just looked, and then turn away. I didn't know what the problem was, until I heard a discussion about us from a couple across from our table. They were whispering, but I could hear them just fine.

"Do you see the two of them?" asked the woman.

"Yes dear, I do. Can you believe it? Happening in this restaurant?"

"I bet the owner doesn't even know that some of those 'things' are even in here. We should just go and complain about 'their kind' being in public."

"I can tell your upset; I know how much you hate gays."

"I don't hate them, I just don't approve of their actions. Plus, the kid is making the poor Pokemon suffer I bet. I feel sorry for the poor thing."

"Dear, it would be best of you just leave them alone."

"Ok, I'm not going to let a bunch of…..."

"Michael! Hey you there?" I heard someone say. I snap out of the ease dropping and turn to Buizel.

"What's up?" I said, trying to pay attention to the couple.

"Whoa! What's wrong dude? You seem kind of lost."

"Buizel, mind if I can ask you a few questions?" I asked him.

"Sure, ask me anything." he replied, a smirk was on his face.

"I'm only asking you a few things. One: what the hell happened to you?" I asked him. He sighed, and then looked up at me.

"You know. It has never even crossed my mind. The old memory I thought was dead and gone." 

"Sorry, if it's that painful, don't bother saying it…."

"No no. I'll still say it anyway. Ok, here goes…

_(Memory)_

_Before I met you, I had another trainer. She was actually a nice one too. She didn't do what you have seen when I was in the box. I couldn't remember her name, all I knew was she was called Hazel. But she was kind to the bone is all I'll say. Anyway, I was with her during all of her times. Good or bad, I would stand beside her. Once, she was lost in a forest. It was a very vast and yet ample. She kept going in circles and kept looking perplexed. I came out to help her leave the forest. At first, she thought I wanted to battle, but she had no Pokemon, and I motioned for her to follow me. Luckily, she did, and I led her out of the forest. She was so joyful and yet glad she was happy. She held me in her arms and asked me if I wanted to come along with her…_

"Umm, I don't mean to interrupt, but how did you end up messed up anyway?"

"Don't interrupt me please. Anyway I was about to get to that part."

"Sorry about that."

"Accepted. Now where was I?"

_A few weeks after leaving, she needed to go and get something from a store, and I decided to come along since, well, I was like a guardian to her. We were walking along the outskirts of town, in search of a little shop. Then this biker gang showed up, they didn't look like a threat, but then they wanted to, I think, rape her. Well, me being protective, told her to go and run. One biker sent out a hypno and she put hazel to sleep. I don't know how that worked on Hazel, but seeing her eyes close and drop to the ground, I knew they weren't joking. I tried to carry her, but one biker pulled me away, and the hypno used paralysis. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. The gang picked both of us up; they picked me up to beat the crap out of me. Teasing me that I was supposed to guard her. Yet they were right to, I have failed to protect her. They used theirs fists and some objects to hurt me. One biker pulled out a razor, and I thought they were going to kill me. I closed my eyes, but instead they just cut me up. The blade pierced my paw and my face felt swollen due to their massive blows. Just because I was paralyzed doesn't mean I couldn't feel pain. Instead of killing me, they were all driving through the alleys so they wouldn't be followed by police. They had tied me up and covered my mouth, that way when I wasn't paralyzed anymore, I couldn't cry for help. They left me in that box by your house. They left me to bleed to death. And that was all I could remember before you showed up…_

_(Memory ends)_

"Wow… doesn't it bother you a little to dig up old wounds?"

"I didn't want to, but just for your sake I did."

"I'm so sorry." I said to him. The depressed look on his face told me I should have just shut the fuck up. I decided to change the subject since it was best for him. But he beat me to it.

"So what else did you want to ask me?" he asked.

"Buizel, be honest with me ok. What does gay mean?" I asked. He nearly choked on his water; I was patting him on his back, and then gave one big blow. He coughed up any remaining water, and then he looked at me.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked me. "And don't lie to me."

"Well, I overheard a couple taking. They were talking about us. They said something

about us being gay or something. The woman even said how I was making you suffer." I told him. He was silent for the moment.

"Well, I don't know what's she's talking about. Gay actually means being happy, merry, or having/showing a carefree spirit."

"I don't know, the way she described it, it just sounded so wrong."

"Don't worry about it, just relax ok?"

"Ok, so are you feeling gay?"

"Huh? Wait what?"

"I said are you felling gay, because I am. Feeling very gay now." I said smiling. But Buizel just winced a little. He smirked, but then it vanished from his face.

"Don't go around saying that, people would think your unusual and treat you differently."

"Oh, ok. Hey, I'm still sorry for the old wound digging. I just didn't know."

"Its ok, you deserve to know. Besides, you healed me when no one else."

"Awe that was nothing." I said, but the look on his face and his eyes getting a little watery, I knew he was about to cry. "Do you need a hug?" I offered.

"It would help thanks," he said. He got off his seat and I knelled down. We both grasped each other tightly. His fur actually felt soft. Soft and wet from his tears. He continued to sob quietly on my shoulder.

"Ugh! Look at that. Now there showing off their affection in public. That's it; I'm going to talk some sense into him."

"Lucy please, doesn't do it. He's just a teen."

"Who NEEDS to be taught proper behavior Jerry, don't worry it will be for only 10 minutes." she said. She stood up and over toward Buizel and I. I looked at her face, it didn't appear to be happy or in a good mood.

"Young man, while I am not here to control your life, I intend to tell you that what you and your 'special someone' is unacceptable and, if I may, just rude in public."

"Miss, he's suffering from a broken heart and having to dig up old memories. I'm just trying to comfort him."

"Well, whether this is true, your public affection to him isn't exactly show able here in public. So while I respect your decision to become different. I must say to stop it now."

"My decision? You mean being gay? Well, I don't know about you, but I think everyone here was gay at some point, but their again there are some things are blocking you from expressing it."

"Blocking me? You are the gay one." she replied.

"Yep, and you know, you were gay when you walked in the restaurant with your 'special someone'." I replied. But her responses here now sounding bitter, I didn't know why.

"You shall not disrespect me! I am an adult woman, and I shall have must better respect. What would your mother say if I report your misbehavior? She'll probably teach you about respect, THE HARD WAY!"

"You shall report to my mother. Does it look like I'm scared? Miss, you don't know what I've been through. If you think reporting to her shall make me a better person, well your just Damn wrong." I told her, but she just smacked me across my face.

"Never use fowl language to an adult." she said. I rubbed my cheek, Buizel was watching me/.I knew what exactly what was about go on. The moment she had slapped me, I just raised my hands, and shoved her onto a customer's dessert. Her face and dress was soaked in whipped cream. Then an oncoming waiter tripped and spilled the soda and food that I ordered an hour ago, and she was complexly a mess. It was actually funny, her expression of anger dominating her face. I would have stayed longer, however the manager came and kicked me out. He gave me the chance to leave (which I did) or he will call the police. Since I didn't have to pay due to the soup and water on the house, I just left. Buizel was right behind me as we both left the restaurant. I just stomped away, and not looking where I was going, I stumbled over a rock hiding in the snow.

"Well, that was pretty interesting. You, a woman in her 30's, fighting it in there and making a scene. What were you fighting about anyway?" 

"The definition of this 'gay' word. I'm starting to think what you told me was a bunch of bullshit."

"It's not actually, I did tell you the definition, but there is one more meaning to it as well." he confessed.

"And you're telling me this now?" I said, a little bit irate. He didn't know it however.

"I though you were joking when you said you didn't know."

"How the hell was I joking? I told you I don't know shit. I couldn't go to school, or become a trainer. If your smart, tell me, how in bloody hell would I know the meaning!" I said as rage was now covering my face.

"Well for one, I said for you to not use that word…"

"Yeah, here I was thinking gay meant happy. I could have shouted "HEY WORLD. I'M GAY RIGHT NOW! ARE YOU ALL FEELING GAY AS WELL?" I shouted. A bunch of people from the street just stared at me, I just flipped the off the people looking over. Seeing me argue with a Pokemon, must think that I'm insane.

"Well, I'm glad you're at least ok. Yeah, one trip to nurse joy and your all better!" I said in rage, but he was too stupid to realize it.

"Well I was hurt. You know that. Why are you growing angry about? Just because you're not smart enough to learn the true meaning to a word." he retorted. He started to sound mad as well, but I guarantee you, I was in more rage than he was.

"I asked you what it meant. Why the fuck would you go and lie to me?"

"I said I wasn't lying, what the hell don't you understand about that!"

"Everything! Just tell me what it fucking means so we stop yelling and making a scene!" I yelled. I was getting sick of this.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND ASK YOUR MOM? I'M SURE SHE'S SMART ENOUGH TO TELL YOU."

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!"

"MAKE ME. YOU KNOW WHAT, TRY! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT IS IF YOU CAN JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Better watch yourself. You don't know who you're messing with…" I warned.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHO I'M SCREWING WITH. A TEENAGER WHO HAS NO KNOWLEDGE WHATSOEVER!"

"Don't do it…" I said, trying to calm down. I have seen myself

"Yeah, what's a dumb ass like you going to do about it? Huh?" he said. He was teasing me.

"You asked for it…" I said. But before he could reply, I grabbed his neck with one hand, and pinned him onto a tree. With my free hand, I just began to beat the shit out of him. I kept punching his muzzle more often than his face. I wouldn't stop for nothing, not until all my rage was leaving my body. Blood dripped from his nose, to my arm, to the fresh white snow. The hand holding him was slowly crushing the air sack around his neck. His face started to turn from normal, to blue, to now dark purple. I swear I heard him cry for mercy with the last of his breath. So I just released him, letting him fall on the snow. He was still breathing, but looking at him, I think I left him worse than the way I found him.

"Go…. If it's worth your life, just go. Don't stop for nothing, just get away from me. Never come and see me again. If I turn around and I still see you, I'll make sure you will need surgery for a new heart." I just said bitterly. I started to count to three.

"One…". 'Just take my warning and go.' I though.

"Two…". 'Trust me, I'm not kidding.

"Three." 'Please, you better not be behind'. I turned around, and he was gone. I noticed a tint of red was mixed in my shirt and in the snow. I sighed deeply, and then walked into an alley. I started to repeatedly smash my head onto the wall. After my performance, I couldn't doubt who or what I was, but for right now, I can only say this. After treating him like that, I deserve to be locked away. Because deep in my heart all I knew was that, I wasn't a human anymore. I was a monster, nothing more, and nothing less…

I went to a coffee shop to stop for warmth. I was freezing outside and needed something to take my mind away from Buizel. I walked in, but I saw the place empty and just one waitress, who looked my age, cleaning up some tables. I sat down on a stool and waited for the girl to take my order.

"How could I do that to him? All I wanted to find out what the word meant, and I nearly killed him for the answer." I said to myself. I just wanted to go and reverse time. Just stop myself from just asking and just fucking eat. He would have probably told me what it was back at the room anyway. They say that curiosity killed the Pokemon, and at that point, I was actually proving it.

"Hey! You there?" I heard a voice. I turned and looked at the girl. She looked beautiful.

She had brown hair, her eyes were glowing hazel, and she wore a green shirt and a pink sweater. She was wearing jeans and some black and blue sneakers, not really something a girl wears, but what the hell.

"Finally I got your attention…whoa! What happened to your face?" she asked. I just shook my head.

"Nothing, I would like anything you got that warms a cold soul." I requested to her. She nodded. She went into the pantry and began whipping me up something to eat.

"Would you like something to eat?" she offered but I shook my head no. She grabbed a coffee mug and poured something steamy into it. She then added some whipped cream to the top and some vanilla wafers on top. She served me the drink and I just took it.

"Why is all of this needed in a hot chocolate?"

"Its cocoa, and it gives it a little more flavor, plus, it makes it look more appetizing." she said. I just shrugged and just took a sip. It tasted sweet and delicious. I finished it quickly.

"Thanks, I needed that." I said. I took out some bills to pay for the drink, but she shook

her head.

"No, you're my last customer, its always free for the last customer." she said. She sat on the stool next to me. "If it isn't too much of a problem, may I ask what happened to you? WERE YOU JUMPED?" she said in shock. I just shook my head.

"No, I wasn't jumped, I wasn't in an accident, and I wasn't doing this to myself, in fact if I told you wouldn't believe me." I replied.

"Try me." she said, pleading. I was about to tell her, but she covered my mouth. "Not here. I'm about to go home, why don't we talk there?" she offered. I shrugged and just accepted the offer. We both went outside the coffee shop; she locked the door on our way out. She unlocked her car and we both climbed in.

"Huh, so this is what being in a car feels like." I said. She started to laugh. I didn't understand why she was, but soon she started to drive to her house.

It wasn't very far, but it felt like hours due to the snow and traffic. We began to chat away in the car while we waited for the cars to move,

"So, what did happen to you?" she asked again.

"Well, you might not believe it, but it's my mother who is abusing me." I told her.

Instead of her saying that I was bluffing, she just said, "how?"

"Well, whenever there is a problem in the house, whether I did it or not, I'm the blame for it happening. Like once, my father lost his promotion on being an executive at the office, I had NOTHING to do with why he didn't get it. And my mother told me, "It's because you're such a disgrace to the family. You bring ALL of us misfortune." I told her, she was parking on a sidewalk. She still left the engine running to keep the heater on.

"What do you mean you're a disgrace? When you walked into the shop you looked innocent."

"I AM innocent, damn it." I told her. "Anyway, due to the loss, I got beaten for it. I lost my food privileges, I couldn't watch TV, and I couldn't even become a trainer or attend school."

"Why not?" she said, looking at her, I could tell she was actually listening to me. Either that or she wants me to stop talking and talking.

"Because my mother told me what's the point of you going if you'll just become a nobody for the rest of your life?" I replied sadly. It actually did hurt when I heard my own mother say I wouldn't be a somebody and just a waste of life. It didn't sound like it, but it did hurt, trust me.

After that, we both got out of the car and went into her house. It was a very cozy place. It was carpeted and it had a fireplace. She removed her sweater and she told me to take off my shoes. I did and I set them next to the door. I rested up on the sofa as she got us some water bottles.

"So, I never did get your name." she asked me.

"Michael. Just Michael, what's yours?"

"People just call me Rose."

"How come?" I asked her.

"Because my mom said when I was born, I was the most beautiful thing she ever saw."

"No kidding." I complimented. She smiled at me.

"Michael, as much as your story sounds believable, I'm afraid I just say that was just lies. I have known my mother, and she would never do that to me. I don't think any mother would ever have such a cruel heart." she said.

"Obviously you never met mine. To everyone in the world she greets with open arms, but to me she just gives me the cold shoulder. "

"And plus, the fact that you didn't have an education doesn't make sense why your not mentally disabled."

"So I need to act/be retarded to make it believable?"

"Well, no. but I just find it hard t believe it. So thanks for stopping by, and I wish you a good day." she said, she told me to leave her house, but she enjoyed the talk.

"Well, before I go, can I please have a shower? It has been a while and I need to get clean."

"I suppose so. But you are giving me your clothes. I'll wash them and have them fresh for you. Think of this as my way of saying thanks for entertaining me. "She said, she left to go get me some soap and a fresh towel. I knew she wouldn't believe me. But on the bright side I get a free shower and my laundry washed. I took off my shirt and my jeans. I left them on the sofa. She came back, but looking at me she dropped the soap and towel. One look at me and she felt sick. It wasn't because I was still in my boxers, almost naked in her house. She had noticed all of my body, front and back, was full of scars and some bruises. She studies my arm as I picked up the soap and the towel… But she screamed when she had noticed the knife still in my leg. To be honest, I would have removed it by now, but the fear of the pain and the fact that it's a death sentence if I do made me keep it where it was.

"w-what…what happened to your leg?" she said in shock. Looking at my leg, I noticed some type of white-yellowish foamy thing dripping out. And the area around it was all purple.

"This? Oh this was just a little goodbye gift from my mother before I ran away. She tried to stab me in my chest I bet, but I shoved her and she hit her head on the counter. The knife landed on my leg and I yelled. Hurt like a bitch. I literally limped out of my house and ran away."

"You…weren't lying were you?"

"I never was Rose. Never did lie. You mind if I can go shower now? The sooner I shower the sooner I'll leave ok?"

"Forget about leaving. Your injured Michael. You're staying until you're healed up by a doctor."

"Naw, I'll be ok." I said, but she shook her head no.

"No, not only will you see a doctor, but instead I will educate you the best I can. I have been going to school, but I dropped out to become a trainer. I took some books from school, so I think that will work." she said. As she said that. I saw a quilava jump out of the kitchen and try to attack me by using quick attack. I caught it before it had the chance to gain speed. I handed it to Rose.

"Don't attack him; he isn't hurting me or anything. He's harmless ok?" she told him. Looking at the Pokemon, it nodded its head slowly.

"Yeah, I have a quilava as my started Pokemon."

"Must feel nice to own a Pokemon…" I said miserably. She gave me the towel and soap. I went up to her bathroom, its medium sized with a bathtub and a shower. As I got in the shower all in my mind I just had two questions.

_Where is Buizel, and is he ok?_

Ok, I promise to never let you guys wait anymore. I apologize and its for the best.


End file.
